Oneshot: Deep Studying
by Chiinyan
Summary: Hiroto is having a one-on-one study, preparing for his final exams.


**Title:** Deep Studying  
**Fandom:** Alice Nine  
**Pairing:** Naoyuki x Hiroto/Nao x Hiroto  
**Warning:** Oral sex, deep throat.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.  
**Summary:** Hiroto is having a one-on-one study, preparing for his final exams.  
**Comment:** My first attempt to Nao x Hiroto Enjoy!

**DEEP STUDYING**

`,`,`,`,`,`,`

"Please.. .stop Nao, not.. not here. Someone might see."

"Shuush. We'll be fine. Let's just keep quiet, ne?" Is it just him, or Naoyuki's voice sound so husky and sexy?

Hiroto begged as he tried to refrain himself from actually screaming all his guts out. His lover roaming his hands to his body frantically, managing to unbuckle Hiroto's pants and pulling it down, trying his very best not to make any ruffling sounds. Or else, they might get caught up from their hiding place…

The library's book shelves.

From the original start, Hiroto is hunched up on his notes and books, preparing for their Finals before semester break. This particular brunette, despite his cute face, eyes that glitters under night sky, and his undeniably fashion sense, is actually a Valedictorian in their school. No wonder girls are dying just to see him, and boys dying just to have the same looks as the small brunette.

And no wonder this petite blonde student, with very tiny eyes, high-pitched voice, poor vision that he needed eyeglasses just to see a thing and an irregular fluffy but _kawaii_~ cheeks got attractive to this Valedictorian.

They've been lovers for 5 months. And that 5 months started from sneaky glances, to pecks on cheeks that suddenly migrated to soft lips, to hands roaming around heated skin in one incident from the school's laboratory to long-languid strokes of cocks, to penetrating and satisfying each other with different tricks to please each other… and the rest is history. Toys included.

But this time, this is different.

Hiroto never experienced this heat that is currently pooling up in his body. He never had his hair fixed like this. He never had his fingers run through soft blonde locks this TIGHT, damn he never experienced being taken and swallowed whole. His cock, his cock, oh his cock, disappearing like one-two-three.

Naoyuki, on the other hand, have been in the same routine. He's been the top for 4 years of being gay. Like he gave a care though. He's an expert, especially in deep throating. He can memorize every detail and sensation of your cock blindfolded.

The valedictorian's back was pushed on one of the book shelves, two hands placed in different areas: One gripping his lover's shoulder, and the other gripping his lover's hair, signaling him to continue and take him whole. He bit his lip just to cover up his moans, until it bled, swollen. Being taken as whole makes him want to cum easily… no. It will destroy the fun, ne?

Naoyuki's eyes widened when he felt Hiroto's hips thrust forward, meeting his ministration. He smirked, "Maa, maa, Ogata-chan, you're lovin-"

"Yes please continue don't stop." He said, no flinching, which drew an ear-to-ear smirk from the other. Without wasting any time, the petite blonde hold his lover's hips in place, and licked Hiroto's length, earning a long hiss from the other.

"Like that?" As he looked up, he met a fierce-looking glare that warns him that more teasing can change the world.

He resumed back, now sucking the head, with his right hand stroking at the same time he suck up the whole thing without faltering. He bobbed his head up and down, and continues to stroke , witnessing a precome coming out from Hiroto's member. He grinned.

"Maa, maa~~ get a hold of yourself, the fun's not over yet." And he resumed.

Hiroto kept on biting his lip, until he make sure that his lower lip is completely deflated. He really is having a hard time keeping up his moans. Just how on earth are you going to go down from your high if you got your fucking cock wrapped in a warm hot fucking mouth?

He clenched his fist and put it inside his mouth. Now this hel—

His eyes widened. He bit his fist that is currently in his mouth. He surely felt two fingers flicked his balls, aren't there?

"Wh- wha.. what did'ch… did you.. just.. " He was silenced as that familiar mouth engulfed his crying-silently cock, silencing his questions.

"Oh good lord bless that mouth."

"Hrrmm.. hmmm, hrrrrmmm.. nnnggg…" Wet sounds can possibly hear, does it? Why the fuck does everybody seems so deaf?

With one last deep throating, Hiroto arch his back up from the shelves beautifully, releasing long shoots of semen from his now crying-out-loud swollen cock. Naoyuki didn't falter once, receiving all those shoots, swallowing tangy-fluid that is being released into his mouth, hand still stroking that spent cock.

That orgasm sure is the best thing he'd received.

Hiroto's knees buckled as he came, spilling white hot bliss into his lover's mouth. He never imagined himself releasing his orgasm in someone's mouth, especially in a public area like the school's library. One sound heard and you're out.

Seems like he did his best to cover up his moans, ne?

Everything was perfect, until the bell rang signaling for lunch.

"Seriously. My legs are still shaking and I still feel high and the bell rang for lunch. Now people will come inside here and see me like this, lying on the floor, with trembling knees."

Nao chortled. "Since when did I say that I will leave you here? Of course not." He said, wiping his lover's sweats.

"But I think we should get cleaning right now. We smell like cock." Hiroto said as he pulled out a tissue roll from his pants' pocket, handing some to his lover.

They stormed out from the library, with hands clasped together. Hiroto felt dirty, slutty even. But with that hand he's holding, he's still the innocent Valedictorian of their school.


End file.
